Stairway To Heaven
by IloveWilson
Summary: 5 years have passed since Amber's bus crash and she barely survived it. Now Wilson and her have two little children, but a big tragedy is just waiting for them...can House help or will he also be powerless?
1. Cuddy's Tamagotchi

The big conference room in the Princeton Plainsboro was filled with many important people on this sunny day in the middle of may.

Among them was Lisa Cuddy, wearing a nice female suit and a little more make-up than usually. The others were mainly men, all in suits as well and the doctors and nurses that passed the room with the glasswalls outside tried not to have their loud conversations they usually had. Some of them stopped for a moment, trying to get a glimpse of their boss talking to these important men, but most of them just quickly walked by. No one was intending to disturb that conference. Well, except for one who was sitting in his own office at that moment, having his revenge plans carried out by someone else.

who was sitting with her back to the door, turned around as she heard something. The men in the conference room broke off as a little child entered the room and made a bee-line for Cuddy.

„", the little boy, who couldn't be older than 3 or 4 years, spoke up, „You forgot your Tamagotchi in House's office. It did a big pooh. Look."

With these words the little one showed the green Tamagotchi to , who immediately blushed and swore in her thoughts to kill House as soon as possible. It was silent for a short moment, until the boy screamed : „Oh look!! Another poo poo! It does poo poos a lot!" He seemed to be very excited about this.

The men kept staring at the boy and , not knowing what to say.

Lisa Cuddy finally stood up. „Would you please excuse me for a moment…" And with a pretty red face under her make-up she took the little boy's hand and walked out with him.

„HOUSE!", she yelled as she reached his office. The little boy ran to him and had a big smile on his face. House was sitting on his chair, bent down as the little one came running towards him and gave him a high five. The boy beamed with joy. Uncle Greg was content with him.

Cuddy, on the other hand, was anything but amused. She approached House with a look on her face that would scare the crap out of anyone. Except for House.

„Stop using Wilson's son for your childish revenge actions, House!!"

„Jealous that he isn't on your side?"

„What??" Cuddy stared at House." You just disturbed an important conference! And you have to send a small child?"

„Oh, Nathan likes doing such things.", House argued and looked at Wilson's son, „ Right, buddy?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. „Greg has funny ideas!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes* „I have to go back tot he conference. We talk later, House." She gave him a last reproving look before she left his office.

The boy looked at House. „What we do now?"

„You clean the poo of your Tamagotchi. It makes annoying sounds."


	2. Cutthroat bitch junior

„Irregular heartbeat", she ascertained, organising a bed for the patient, „Amber, this is not the right place for a five year old." Cameron quickly tied her hair up once again, before grabbing another chart and checking the next patient. It was one of the especially stressful days in the emergency ward.

„She insists on being here.", Amber shortly replied, examining a patient's open wound. Her relationship to Dr. Cameron was a good one since she had started to work here in the emergency ward part-time, 2 years ago, from 8 in the morning until midday. The rest of the day Amber spent at home with her two children.

„Your nanny still doesn't work on Tuesdays?"

Amber nodded, bandaging her patient. „Come again and have your arm checked in a week.", she said to him before facing Cameron. „Yeah and that's why we have to bring the children with us on Tuesdays."

Cameron glanced at the small blonde-haired girl with the brown eyes, who tried not to be in the way of nurses, doctors or patients.

„I still think she shouldn't be here. Can't she be with Wilson?"

„Wilson has some patient talks today. She can't be there.", Amber replied.

„And Nathan?", Cameron asked while checking the blood pressure of a pregnant woman.

„Nathan is with House. He adores House, God-knows-why. He seems to take after James."

Cameron couldn't hold back a smile. „I heard Serah doesn't like House."

„She hates him. But she loves the medical stuff here."

Cameron looked at the young girl again. Serah was watching the two women observantly, she didn't seem to be bored at the least.

„Everything's fine. Just a migraine." Cameron murmured to her patient, then went to the blonde girl.

„Hey Serah."

Amber noticed that Cameron was speaking to her daughter and shook her head. This was Cameron. She just couldn't help caring.

„Don't you want to go upstairs and sit in the lobby? Here are so many people running around everywhere. Aren't you scared?", Cameron was asking the girl.

„Why would I be scared, ?", Serah replied and looked at her as if she was completely dumb.

„Well, there's a lot going on here. People are bleeding and hurt."

Serah nodded. „It is very interesting to see how they are treated."

„That's right, but..", Cameron was still smiling, but didn't really know what to say anymore. Amber, who was busy with a patient, but listening to every word, chuckled.

„Oh, Dr. Cameron, this man looks like he is about to collapse." Serah pointed at a middle aged man who was standing in a corner and waiting.

Cameron glanced at the man. „He looks fine.", she said to Serah, being sure that the girl had only tried to distract her.

Not even a minute later, the man passed out.

„I think he needs help now, .", Serah said, watching the man lying on the floor. Cameron's eyes widened. „Damn.", she murmured, running over to him, „ I need some help here!"

….

Time went by very fast and soon it was after 12. Amber glanced at the big clock on the wall. „Cameron, I gotta go."

Cameron quietly nodded, altough she didn't seem to be very happy about this fact. The Emergency ward was full of people who were waiting to be treated and every helping hand was needed.

„Serah, you coming?"

„Yes, mommy."

Together they left the emergency ward and took the elevator. Soon they were heading towards House's office to pick up Nathan.

House already saw them coming. „Cutthroat bitch and Cutthroat bitch junior.", he said as they walked through the door of his office, „What can I do for you?"

„House! Not in front of the children.", Amber said angrily, „ We are just here to pick Nathan up."

The little boy was still so busy with his Tamagotchi that he hadn't even noticed his mother and his sister yet.

House looked at him and took two vicodin. „Buddy, the bitches are calling."

„House!"

„Yes, A-m-b-e-r?"

Nothing had changed between House and Amber. They were still trying to piss each other off at every opportunity.

„Nathan, you gotta say goodbye to the limping jerk."

House looked at Amber. „Nice!"

„Mommy, Nathan is going to get yellow.", Serah suddenly said, looking at her little brother.

Nathan put the Tamagotchi away. „I'm not yellow!", he screamed.

Amber ignored them. „Come on, let's go and say goodbye to daddy."

This calmed both of them down. Yes, they wanted to say goodbye to daddy and quickly followed their mother.

Wilson looked up from his paperwork as the door was opened. A smile appeared on his face as he saw his family. „Hey."

Amber planted a kiss on his forehead. „We are heading home now."

Wilson nodded. „Have a good day. I might come home late, there are still a lot of patients I have to talk to."

„Okay, but don't be too tired when you finally come home.", Amber smiled.

„I'll try my best.", Wilson replied with a grin.

„Daddy, Nathan is yellow!", Serah went over to her dad, „ Look!"

„I'm not yellow!", Nathan almost started to cry, but Wilson quickly hugged him.

„Serah, if you would play outside in the sun more often like your brother does, you might get tanned as well.", Amber said to her daughter.

„But he isn't tanned! His skin is getting yellowish! Don't you see it??", Serah was being stubborn.

„It's not yellowish." Amber took Nathan's hand. „Let's go now and let Daddy finish his work."

Wilson looked after them with a smile on his face. While walking outside, Serah was still talking about Nathan being yellowish and Nathan screamed that he wasn't. For a moment he felt sorry for Amber. This could get a hard afternoon.


	3. One day in your life

Chapter 3: One day in your life

The week went by fast and soon it was Tuesday again, the children's favorite day of the week, because they got to spend the morning in the hospital. Nathan couldn't wait to meet Uncle Greg and help him „play tricks" on Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Whereas Serah was looking forward to being in the ER with her mother, watching everything that was going on there.

„No playing tricks on Dr. Cuddy", Amber said to her son, as they entered the hospital ," and no making fun of Dr. Cameron." The last was directed at her daughter. Both children nodded immediately, knowing their mom didn't really mind.

Serah enjoyed making fun of Dr. Cameron, who she saw as a quite naive and always nice to children-doctor. It was easy to embarrass her while pretending to be the good and innocent girl. Good and innocent. Most people thought that, because she looked like a blonde-haired angel. Inside she was a very clever and though young girl, some might even call her cunning, but most people that worked at the Princeton- Plainsboro had no idea that this little angel wasn't so angel-like at all. They didn't know that her tears that made them give her whatever she wanted (candy or the permission to go to an area she usually wasn't allowed to be, like the morgue) were fake tears.

Serah had learned at a young age that there were certain ways to get what she wanted and sometimes she would even fool her own mother with her fake tears and her cute smile. The only person she never used her techniques on was her father, whom she loved more than anything. To him she was always honest; to him she was the angel everyone thought she was. Only when she was with him she didn't feel the need to be anyone else, because she already had everything she wanted. His love and his respect, and she would always have those two, no matter how bad she messed up.

Her mother she had always watched and learned how to get things, but it was her dad whom she admired.

The elevator doors opened and the three stepped out, heading towards House's office and the differential room.

House was inside , arguing with his team that currently consisted of Taub, Foreman and Thirteen. Amber didn't care if House was busy; it was in fact a pleasure for her to disturb him. „Good morning House!", she loudly said as she opened the door and entered the room, followed by her children.

House turned around and faced her. „Amber", he said, „like a refreshing breeze on a hot summer day. You can leave him here." He pointed at Nathan.

„I wouldn't have asked for your permission, House." Amber glared at him.

„No need to thank me for taking care of your son while you are working."

„Good.", she turned around and left the room with Serah.

The team looked at Nathan.

„Stop staring and do that MRI on our patient.", House snapped, whereupon his team left the room.

House looked at Nathan. „How are you, buddy?"

The little boy grinned. „I'm good."

House took a closer Look at the child and his face suddenly froze.

Nathan glanced back. „What are we gonna do today? „

„We are going to visit your daddy…", House murmured, already lost in thoughts.

„Why?", Nathan asked curiously.

„Because something is wrong with you."

House took his cane and limped to the door. As he was outside the room, he turned around, noticing that Nathan hadn't followed him. The little boy was still standing in the room, the look on his face all lost and confused.

House sighed. „Get your Tamagotchi. Check if it's hungry or made poo."

„Okay." Nathan took the green Tamagotchi out of his pocket and started to play with it while slowly following House to Wilson's office.

The oncologist raised his head as the door was pushed open without a warning. He watched House coming in, and then saw Nathan. „House..? Is something wrong?" Wilson asked and put his work away.

He didn't like the serious facial expression of his friend.

House slowly closed the door behind Nathan.

„Yes."


End file.
